User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Prophecies Tanker
Rate-a-build ''Please test and vote on [Category:Untested builds]|new builds]]. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it.'' '''Favoured:''' #Works. But I wonder if we already have a build like this? --[[User:Warwulf|Warwulf]] 18:33, 8 March 2007 (CST) #:The the only one thats kinda close is this - [Build:W/any_Triple_Chop_PvE_Tank], but its not a real tanker.. only got [[%22Watch Yourself%21%22]] as a defensive skill. and plus, the most important part IMO is that my build is ''Prophecies'' Tanker, and the skills in this build intended to be prophecies only skills, which the other build/s don't have.[[User:Roadkill15|Roadkill15]] 18:45, 8 March 2007 (CST) # Works for Prophecies. [[User:Isis In De Nile|Isis In De Nile]] 22:57, 8 March 2007 (CST) # I'm using it and it works well. [[User:SpriteSODA|SpriteSODA]] 10:43, 9 March 2007 (CST) # Works fine in its design.[[User:81.5.57.85|81.5.57.85]] 04:32, 9 March 2007 (CST) #''(your vote here)'' '''Unfavoured:''' #Hundred Blades. It has no purpose. The only time I would generally accept such a junky elite is for building adrenaline; this build, however, has no adrenaline skills to charge (except for possibly Watch Yourself, which charges fast enough through auto-attacking). Yes, I realize that the majority of Prophecies elites suck, but Warrior's Endurance is a better choice for a build so full of energy-based shouts. -[[User:Auron of Neon|Auron]] 03:01, 9 March 2007 (CST) #:the reason for gaining energy is mainly to maintain the 2 stances indefinitely. If we switch to [[Warrior's Endurance]], we lose the whole purpose of having stances to raise ones block rate and defense because Warrior's Endurance is a [[stance]]. So if we change [[Hundred Blades]] to Warrior's Endurance we lose - great protective stances, a great aggro controll attack skill, and main damage skill. we gain - nothing that Hundred Blades won't give.[[User:Roadkill15|Roadkill15]] 03:14, 9 March 2007 (CST) #::Hundred Blades gives nothing. Period. It wasn't even supposed to be an elite, but they made it one last-minute for no particular reason. It has no additional damage, it has no [[Dragon Slash|additional adrenaline gain]], it has no purpose whatsoever. You have a point in that adding Warrior's Endurance would take out the possibility of using defensive stances, but honestly, they aren't that good to begin with. Warriors do damage, that's why they exist. If you have a warrior using stances that ''prevent him from doing damage'' (in this case, preventing him from using useful skills that [[Sever Artery|cause]] [[Gash|conditions]] and [[Galrath Slash|deal]] [[Final Thrust|damage]]), he is failing. Watch Yourself and Shield's Up is plenty defense for a tank, nothing more is required unless your monks just aren't healing. PvE does not out-damage you; if you have 80 armor and Watch Yourself, nothing is going to one-hit-KO you. -[[User:Auron of Neon|Auron]] 03:41, 9 March 2007 (CST) #:::This is still a '''tank''' build! and like it or not, there are cases that need a tank, primeraly SF farm, but there are others. Ever heard of [[Zealous]]? Thats the main purpose of [[Hundred Blades]], energy maintenance while leaving room for stances. And btw, sry to break your bubble, but in prophecies the damage dealers are necros and eles (mostly).[[User:Roadkill15|Roadkill15]] 04:00, 9 March 2007 (CST) #::::[http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=113319 Read and learn]. -[[User:Auron of Neon|Auron]] 09:06, 9 March 2007 (CST) #:::::What can i say, Eles suck =D but SS FTW! Although, the whole purpose of a tank is to tank out enemies and group them together. Most W and Ele skills cause monsters to run when they AoE, but SS doesn't (which will change in a nerf soon IMO =[ ), plus this article doesn't realy deal with AoE damage and it mainly deals with pvp situations. Single targets were never Ele's strong suits. This build is primarily for SF farm, which a tanker is needed to group enemies and take the hit from the other members. In SF farm the SS and MM are the damage dealers.[[User:Roadkill15|Roadkill15]] 12:51, 9 March 2007 (CST) #tanking in general is stupid, and dosnt work without the item holding glitch. hundred blades just makes this even worse.--[[User:Coloneh|Coloneh]] RIP 12:56, 11 March 2007 (CDT) # Why is this here...? ~Readem Discussion I would appritiate any ideas, and any comments, good or bad (though i preffer good =D)[[User:Roadkill15|Roadkill15]] 17:09, 8 March 2007 (CST) counters